custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Renegade (script)
(A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy, Far Far Away) (the opening crawl) (Star Wars) (Renegade) The EMPIRE reigns. Having found the rebels, The Evil Sith Lord Darth Vader sends his troops across the galaxy to search for Avery Neill. Meanwhile the rebels send a signal to their base on Yavin IV, certain that young Avery Neill is desperate to defeat Vader. But she continues to fight DIPG. As the Empire speeds toward the rebel base, the brave heroes mount a desperate escape.... (Pans down to reveal an Imperial starship over an unidentified planet.) Imperial Officer: We have approached the rebel base. Shuttle Pilot: Very well, inform Lord Vader that Avery is on the secluded world of Dathomir. Imperial Officer: Yes, Sir. (The Shuttle approaches Yavin IV) (On Yavin IV) C-3PO: I am quite sure that they would never find us here, we would be quite doomed. R2-D2: (beeps) C-3PO: Don't get technical with me Rebel Pilot: Sir, we have lost transmission. Bail Organa: Inform the people of Alderaan that the Imperials have found us. Rebel Pilot: Very well. (cuts to Avery Neill resting) Man: The child appears to be sick, if there is a way that we can cure her. Woman: There is no way, she has a type of brain cancer, known as DIPG. Man: My dear, the Jedi could cure her of this if she were to live. Woman: I can go see her? Man: No, allow me to. (The man enters the room, but is stopped by a protocol droid named C-3PO) C-3PO: Sir, it appears that poor Avery Neill is in terrible condition, her vitals are at a low rate, I don't want anything to happen to her. Man: I understand, 3PO. (The man approaches a little girl sleeping) Man: Avery, I need to speak to you. (Avery Neill wakes up startled to see that the man is actually with the Rebel Alliance) Avery Neill: Who are you? Man: I am Dutch Vander. Avery Neill: You came to help? Dutch Vander: I don't know, a doctor could help you. (Avery Neill gets out of bed, and rests against the wall, she finds the kyber crystal that Yoda gave her.) Avery Neill: The Jedi were real. Dutch Vander: Yes, they were. Avery Neill: What were they? Dutch Vander: The guardians of peace. (Dutch Vander gets in his X-Wing and leaves for Coruscant.) Dutch Vander: Red, do you copy? Astromech Droid: (beeps) (Avery Neill walks out of the room and finds C-3PO) C-3PO: Miss Neill, it's good to see you again. Avery Neill: Glad to see you again, 3PO (Dutch Vander is pursued by the Empire, he tries to fend off the TIE Fighters.) TIE Pilot: There he is follow him. (The TIE Fighters chase Dutch Vander, he shoots both of the TIE Fighters.) (Dutch Vander heads to Coruscant.) Emperor Palpatine: You have came to realize, the Sith are in control of the galaxy, the girl will be brought to me and we can destroy her. Mas Amedda: Yes, my lord. (Dutch Vander enters the palace and meets with the Emperor.) Emperor Palpatine: A rebel? Dutch Vander: I request an audience. Emperor Palpatine: Now, I am powerful, even the Jedi are dead you have came to realize, Lord Vader has been dispatched to find this young girl. Dutch Vander: Avery is harmless. Emperor Palpatine: I foresee it, she is much more powerful that any other child soon when the rebel alliance is crushed you will be with us, (to his servant.) fire on the rebel base. Dutch Vander: NEVER! (Dutch Vander grabs his blaster and shoots the stormtroopers, the guards attack a battle ensures.) (Back to the Imperial fleet.) Imperial Officer: Lord Vader, we can't find the girl. (Darth Vader appears.) Darth Vader: Then search every system, do not let anyone escape if this girl is not found then all is lost. Imperial Officer: I understand, my lord. Darth Vader: Good, don't fail me again. Imperial Officer: As you wish. (Darth Vader leaves the bridge and heads for his shuttle.) (Dutch Vander leaves Coruscant.) (Darth Vader approaches Coruscant.) (Darth Vader enters the Imperial palace.) Darth Vader: My master, the task is complete. Emperor Palpatine: Well done, my apprentice and now you must head to the rebel base on the fourth moon of Yavin, take the girl and bring her to me, we can turn her to the dark side of the force. Darth Vader: What if she is the one with cancer? Emperor Palpatine: Her abilities are not yet diminished the dark side can influence her, Avery Neill must be destroyed. Darth Vader: Yes, my master. (Avery Neill presses a button on her comlink.) Becca: Ave, are you alright? Avery Neill: Yes. Becca: The rebels are in retreat. Avery Neill: Do you have the task? Becca: You must head to the planet where a tribe awaits you. Avery Neill: Very well. (Avery Neill heads to the hangar where her sister waits.) Becca: This tribe will help you overcome your fears, this tumor can't be removed by surgery only a droid would have to remove it with a laser. Avery Neill: Who are they? Becca: This race is unknown, your mother has been sent to reason with them. Avery Neill: Vader, wants me he knows what I am. Becca: Listen Avery, Darth Vader is trying to destroy you, you possess an ability to use the force. Avery Neill: I do? Becca: Yes, you do. (Avery Neill starts to cry as her sister comforts her.) Becca: It's alright, don't cry. (Darth Vader leaves Coruscant.) Darth Vader: Stay in formation. (Avery Neill begins to experience visions of herself dying.) Avery Neill: What is that? Becca: These are visions. Avery Neill: You know I'm going to die. Becca: Yes. (Avery heads into a starship and the engines come to life, the ship then takes off heading for the planet.) (cuts back to Darth Vader) (Avery Neill lands on the planet, the tribe bows to her.) Shaman: Ah, Welcome. Avery Neill: A very good honor to see you. Shaman: Come we have something to show you. (The shaman leads her into a hut, where a clan awaits.) Chief: It's to our new guest, tell me young lady what is your name? Avery Neill: I am Avery Neill. Chief: What is that you want? Avery Neill: I have come for something, but I can't remember what. Chief: Ah yes, the necklace you require. Avery Neill: From my family. (The shaman leads Avery to a large gathering hall) (Becca heads for an Imperial facility, an attack ensures) Stormtrooper: There she is, stop her. (Becca aims her blaster at the stormtrooper and shoots.) (The Empire then arrives and captures Becca,) Becca: HELP! (Becca is then locked in a cell, the rebels show up and attack the facility.) Imperial Officer: Inform Lord Vader, that this might the be the twin sister of Avery. Grand Moff Tarkin: Failure is not to be tolerated once we have Avery, she will be turned over to us. Imperial Officer: She is on an unidentified planet. Grand Moff Tarkin: Then we shall see. (pans to the Death Star) (Orson Krennic heads for the planet) (Dutch Vander returns to Yavin 4) C-3PO: It's so good to see you fully functionable. Dutch Vander: The girl is with a tribe. C-3PO: I could see, I might have bad news, an Imperial blockade has been detected. (back with Avery Neill) (a dance is hosted at the gathering hall) Chief: This is the rite of passage, that if Avery goes through the 3 tasks she will unlock the secrets to the afterlife, and therefore will be one with the force after death. (Avery walks up to the Chief.) Chief: Young Neill. Avery Neill: Yes. Chief: You have been brave, and now that you are ready to face your true test the 3 tasks are to locate the Imperial base, find the secret code, and return it to me. Avery Neill: I will. (The chief hands her a necklace inscribed in Aurabesh) Chief: Be brave. (Avery Neill sits with a little girl) Avery Neill: Hi! (The little girl runs away scared.) Little Girl (to her mother): Help! She's going to hurt me! Mother: No, she will not hurt you. Little Girl: Who is she? Mother: She is Avery Neill. Avery Neill: I was sent here for the information on regarding the Jedi order. (Flashback to the events of The Clone Wars.) (End of Flashback) Little Girl: You are with the Rebel Alliance. Avery Neill: Yes. Little Girl: I would come with you. (The little girl moves to Avery Neill and rests her head on her.) Avery Neill: What do the call you? Little Girl: Resha Avery Neill: Well, very nice to meet you Resha, I'm Avery. (Orson Krennic arrives on the planet) Krennic: Look who it is. Resha: Who is that? Avery Neill: That is Krennic, director of the Empire. (Krennic enters the gathering hall followed by his troops.) Chief: You will never take her. Krennic: We will see about this, but this time it's your turn, surrender or die. Chief: Never! (The chief grabs a stick and tries to attack Krennic, but he grabs his blaster and shoots the chief) Krennic: Fire! (The death troopers then fire on the gathering hall, killing everyone except for Avery and Resha, the two escape the planet) Avery Neill: Great, it's the empire. Resha: We must jump into hyperspace. (Avery Neill tries to run the hyperdrive but it is damaged.) Avery Neill: The hyperdrive is jammed. (Avery Neill manages to fend off the TIE Fighters.) TIE Pilot: Follow that ship. (The TIE Fighters follow the ship, Resha manages to fix the hyperdrive the two then jump into hyperspace.) (Back on Coruscant) Emily Neill: Where is Avery? Andy Neill: Our daughter has been sent on a mission to recover the kyber crystal that belonged to Aayla Secura. (Back to Avery) Avery Neill: Thanks. Resha: Anytime. (The ship then arrives on Coruscant) (Avery heads to her home) Emily Neill: Where have you been? Avery Neill: On a planet where a tribe awaited me. Emily Neill: Did you bring me what I asked for. Avery Neill: Yes. (Avery gives the necklace back to her mother.) Emily Neill: Yes, this is what I have been looking for. (Resha enters the room) Avery Neill: Mom, this is Resha. Emily Neill: Hello there, Resha. Resha: Hi! (Back to the Imperial fleet) Grand Moff Tarkin: Lord Vader, we can't find the girl. Darth Vader: Inform Director Krennic, that she has escaped and ensure that no one escapes the facility, the rebels will not find us at this time. Grand Moff Tarkin: Very good, My Lord. (Becca tries to break out of the cell.) Avery Neill: My sister is in danger. Emily Neill: Very well, you must return to her at once. Avery Neill: I will. (Avery leaves Coruscant) Emily Neill: We hope she'll be alright. Nurse: I don't know, that tumor could take her away from us. (Avery Neill lands on Yavin 4) Avery Neill: Someone this is desperate! Mon Mothma: What is that you need? Avery Neill: My sister has been caught by Vader! Mon Mothma: Well, if there is anything desperate. Avery Neill: Our forces must gather. Resha: I can jam there signals. C-3PO: Resha, this might not be a good time. Resha: Avery has rescued me. Avery Neill: If you can gather all the troops we can end this conflict. Dutch Vander: It can be risky! Biggs Darklighter: Who can rescue her? Avery Neill: I will be able to. Bail Organa: Then we agree that Avery will lead a rescue mission to save her sister and to destroy the facility. Avery Neill: I will. Mon Mothma: Thank you and may the force be with you. (Avery Neill heads into her ship and the X-Wings take off behind the ship.) C-3PO: I hope she will be alright. Bail Organa: She will be fine. (Avery Neill heads to facility she uses the force to sense Becca) Avery Neill: Becca. Becca: Ave. (Avery Neill enters the Imperial facility and fights the stormtroopers.) Stormtrooper: Stop her! (Avery Neill breaks the cell door open.) Becca: I'm so sorry! Avery Neill: It's fine. everything will be fine. Becca: I thought you died. Avery Neill: No, I haven't (Becca and Avery walk out of the cell) Avery Neill: I have a bad feeling about this. Becca: What is it? Avery Neill: I sense that Darth Vader is looking for me. Becca: I'll go with you and fight him. Dutch Vander: Stay in formation! Jek Porkins: Copy Gold Leader. (A battle ensures outside the facility.) Avery Neill: No, I can do this myself. Becca: Don't. Avery Neill: I'll return, stay down here. Becca: I will (Avery then heads up to the upper level and ignites her lightsaber. Darth Vader ignites his lightsaber.) Darth Vader: Avery, I have been waiting for you but now your hatred makes you stronger. (Darth Vader and Avery Neill fight) (Becca fights the stormtroopers) (The space battle continues) Rebel Pilot: There's too many of them. Dutch Vander: Move aside! Move aside! (The Death Star fires it's laser on the Rebel Pilot killing him) (Darth Vader and Avery Neill continue there duel) Darth Vader: You cannot defeat me. (Darth Vader slashes Avery's eye and uses the force to choke her, he then pushes her off the upper level to the ground below, she lays there injured.) Becca: NOOOOOOOOOO! (Becca grabs Avery's lightsaber and duels Vader with it.) Darth Vader: You see, my powers are far beyond yours. Becca: My sister has DIPG. Darth Vader: You cannot save her, the dark side can only keep her alive but now I am in control of this Imperial facility, the rebels will soon be gone and you will rule the galaxy by my side. Becca: NEVER! (Darth Vader continues his duel against Becca, Becca then breaks the attack and rushes back to Avery) Becca: Avery! Avery Neill: No, you must leave here at once. Becca: We need to get you back to your parents. (The X-Wings fire on the facility destroying it, Darth Vader escapes) (Debris falls almost killing the two girls) (The 2 girls make it safely out and back to Coruscant.) (Becca enters a white futuristic hallway she is now in a hospital, she reunites with her parents.) Andy Neill: Becca, we're glad to see you. (Ships arrive on The Ring of Kafrene) The Emperor: And now this is the time for the empire, the Jedi are no more with Avery Neill killed we will begin a new era of piece. Imperial Officers: All hail Emperor Palpatine. (The Fight continues in space.) (Resha waits in a room on Yavin IV waiting for Avery) (The Neills enter a room, and see Avery laying there dying she has succumbed to cancer.) (The Nurse walks in.) Nurse: I have bad news, your daughter actually has DIPG so she isn't going to make it, and Becca this is your last chance to say goodbye to your sister. (Becca nods sadly and walks to her sister's bedside and comforts her.) Avery Neill: My sweet...sister? Becca: Yes Ave, it is me. Avery Neill: Thanks....for saving my life...and I will always be here...even if you can't see me... Emily: Even if she passes away, she will always be your sister and she knows you're her best friend. (Avery grabs her sister's hand gently) Avery Neill: I will always protect you...The empire must be eliminated...But. Becca: What is it? Avery Neill: Vader...is too strong. (Avery then dies.) Becca: Avery? (The Nurse checks to see if her heart is still beating but it stopped.) Nurse: Her heart stopped so she's not going to wake up. Becca: You mean she's dead. Nurse: Yes, she died. (Becca breaks down crying) Andy Neill: It's alright. (Becca runs out the room, saddened by her sister's death.) (The Rebels fight the empire.) (Becca shoots down the Imperial Officers.) (The X-Wings return to Yavin IV) Imperial Officer: My Lord, the rebels have escaped. Darth Vader: Then I will find them myself. (Darth Vader leaves the bridge of the Star Destroyer.) (Becca takes the ship that belonged to Avery and flies it back to Yavin IV) (Avery's body disappears she has become one with the force.) (Resha senses the death of her friend.) (The hospital is then destroyed by the empire, killing Avery's parents and the nurse.) (Stormtroopers enter the home and a fight ensures.) Rebel Troops: Incoming! Stormtroopers: Go! Go! Blast them! (Darth Vader finds that only one Jedi survived, a duel ensures.) Jedi: You will never let the oppression of the Sith return. Darth Vader: If that is all it takes. (Darth Vader strikes the Jedi Master down, Becca safely makes it past the blockade. Darth Vader then heads back to his master.) The Emperor: Lord Vader? Darth Vader: Yes my master. The Emperor: Did you defeat the girl. Darth Vader: Yes. The Emperor: Good. (Becca returns to Yavin IV.) Resha: Did Avery come back? Becca: No, she died. Resha: I'm sorry. Becca: It's fine. (Becca gives Resha the lightsaber) (The Millenium Falcon arrives and Han Solo and Chewbacca greet Resha.) Han Solo: Resha, it is good to see you. Resha: Good to see you, too Han. (Becca looks at a hologram of her late sister. she then walks out of the room and sees her force ghost.) Force Ghost of Avery Neill: Becca, you have proved yourself brave and I am sending you to Tatooine. Becca: Who's there? Force Ghost of Avery Neill: An old ally of mine. Becca: Luke Skywalker? Force Ghost of Avery Neill: Yes. (The Force Ghost of Avery vanishes into the Netherworld of the Force.) (Becca heads to Tatooine and sees Luke Skywalker the 2 watch the suns set.) (Ending Credits) Category:Star Wars